Stunned
by JessikaWithA'K
Summary: Venus came to Mystic falls for one reason only. But was that  reason to fallin love? Jeremy shows up with his whatever attitude that leaves her stunned and damon has to try to mess it up as usual. Review!


Chapter One

Confrontations

Venus' Point Of View

As I lifted up my dress from the floor in order to walk with out tripping down the stairs I noticed the crowded space where the party in the Lockwood's house had been. It had been only a few people earlier but now it was more then one hundred. I eyed the crowd as I walked down trying to find a familiar face. Two, there were just two. And may I say they were the two I thought were dead, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, what a joy? What are the odds you would find them in the exact place your family tried to kill them? _Only if they knew, _I thought as I waltzed the rest of the way down. _Play it cool, _I thought as I walked over to them struggling to get between the party-goers.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore, I didn't think I would see you here again?" I said struggling to finish my sentence.

"Well….. I didn't know you were back." Stefan said while Damon poured a glass of… punch? "If I knew I might have done a few things already." I rolled my eyes, after a few hundred years you start getting very good at it.

"Well, it's nice to know that you're still a smart-," I started getting cut off by a soft voice,

"Stefan…." I turned to see a girl about 17 with her dark hair in a pony tail and a face that I wanted to slap because she looked too much like Katherine.

"Elena this is Venus, Venus this is Elena," he said introducing us. "I am sure you will be the best of friends…." He went on, and I completely ignored him as I eyed the crowd trying to find someone who's worth my time.

"Aw, going to leave already, Venus?" Damon asked in that smart ass tone of his.

"No, I'm going to look for some fun away from kill joy over there." I said as Stefan refused a shot of Vodka.

"Wouldn't blame ya…." Damon went on as I walked off.

"Well, I am going to accompany you, gentlemen as I am, I would NEVER let young-," he snickered there, "lady walk all alone…." _Smooth, _a part of me said as I kept walking trying to get away from him. When I got about a few yards away he caught up saying,

"So you are the same – Venus you were last time? A no fun, stupid, stuck up, whore?" That's too far; I turned around noticing he was just looking for a fight and quickly went over there to smack that fucktards face.

"Now, listen here, Damon Salvatore, I am not the same innocent girl I was last time, and I am SO definitely not going to let some fucktard talk shit about me." I went on, "Okay, now leave me the heck alone, I don't need your shit!" I practically screamed in a threatning tone at him. A few people started turning around looking at this... scene.

As I started to walk off I bumped into a large, figure, looking down I kept walking.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He said, I smelt the beer on his breath, _not again!, _I thought as I tried to get away from his grip.

"Let go of me!" I hissed at the guy. "NOW!" His grip got tighter, possibly stronger then a normal human. _What is he? _I thougth as the grip got tighter...

"HEY! Let go of her, NOW!" A guys voice said. The guy dropped his hand and stood there for a moment trying to concept the idea of a human being stronger then me.

"My name's Jeremy Gilbert, yours?"

"Venus, and I didn't need your help..." I hissed at him.

"It looked like you did, but what ever... See you around?"

"Sure..." I said as he walked away, and for some reason I had a certain pull to him... Jeremy Gilbert, and there was something so familiar about him and his name that it stunned me... I, Venus Sidorov, stunned...

**Love it,**

** Hate it,**

** Either way,**

** Review it.**

**It was actually some crappy dream of mine, and of course being me I had to write it down otherwise it would kill me on the inside. So, it basically is some lousy attempt but I'm not gonna bang on meh own writing so if it's horrid, or even horrible, then I'll delete it... **

**If you liked it but it just wasn't like I guess well written, then I apologize i was rushing.**

**Also, i am looking for a beta but can't seem to find a good enough one if you'd like to beta me, I'd appreciate...**

**Jessica (Codii... BTW Jessica was my Alias...)**


End file.
